disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricketsitter
"Cricketsitter" is the first segment of the fourth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Bill takes Gramma to the doctor while Tilly watches over Cricket. When Cricket breaks his arm, Tilly must sneak him into the hospital to get it fixed before Bill finds out. Plot Bill forces Gramma Alice against her will to the hospital so that she can get her checkup. Seeing as how he cannot hire a baby sitter at the moment, he places Tilly in charge of looking after Cricket. While Tilly wants to take her baby sitting duties seriously, Cricket wants to perform actions on his "bucket list", which, literally, is a list of things to do with a bucket, vexing Tilly who wants to keep Cricket safe. At the suggestion of Saxon (Tilly's inanimate sack doll), Tilly decides to scare Cricket from performing anymore things on his bucket list by setting the cow up to the windmill that Cricket and his bucket are attached to and send him spinning in terror. Unfortunately, it works too well and Cricket is sent flying into a tree and breaks his arm. Unaware that Tilly was responsible for the harm that came to him, he promises to take the blame for the incident while Tilly decides to disguise Cricket and head to the hospital to get him healed. At Big City Medical Center, Bill is shocked to learn that Alice is incredibly healthy and does not need any medication or procedures. However, the Doctor admits that he is concerned over Bill's health and decides to run some tests. Tilly arrives at the hospital with Cricket disguised as a Union Army soldier so that he can receive immediate help for being a "veteran". As Cricket is getting scanned, the nurse reveals that Cricket simply has a dislocated soldier and that they need to pop it back in. Tilly is relieved, but while explaining what happened to the nurse, accidentally presses the intercom button, allowing Cricket to hear everything. Feeling angered and betrayed, Cricket decides to go looking for Bill to tattle on Tilly. The siblings race through the halls and find Bill, or at least his silhouette, and try to get to him. Tilly tackles Cricket and inadvertently fixes his arm. Defeated, Cricket gives up as he no longer has any evidence about what Tilly had done. In a moment of grace, Tilly reveals everything to Bill only for the siblings to discover that he is unconscious which according to the Doctor after seeing a needle. Cricket and Tilly escape and they make up with each other. As they witness Bill and Alice leaving, the kids use their cow, Ms. Brenda, and a cleaning bucket to race back home before the grown-ups do. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Brian George as Doctor Trivia * The plot of this episode is somewhat similar to The Simpsons episode "My Sister, My Sitter". * This is the first episode where one of the characters (in this case Tilly and to a certain extent, Saxon) is clearly visible in the title card. * It is revealed that Cricket has a metal plate in his head. * Animal names: Ms. Brenda the Cow and Dirtbag the Cat. *'Moral:' Being responsable is hard, but never give up. External links * Cricketsitter on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes